Mementos in Hoarfrost
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Jack and Elsa pull out that old photo album at the request of Jamie and Lila and tell some untold stories of the life of a King and Queen. Continuation of The Invisible, but in little vignettes.
1. Jack at Heimdall's Wedding

**OMG IS THE SEQUEL THING :) **

**Anyway, this won't be updated everyday like The Invisible was, but it's going to be just whenever I feel inspired to write, which is a lot since I LOVE Jelsa :)**

**For those of you that are confused, you may want to check out the story that preceded this because this is in some ways a continuation and in others flashbacks or things that weren't ever really explained. And the cool thing, it's controlled by YOU THE REVIEWERS (see more at bottom).**

**So, the most voted was to see how Jack messes up his kids weddings, and I was like 'Okay, cool, I love this one!' And then I got like three kids in and it's like 20 pages. And I have almost 10 or 11 children to write about (Some didn't get married, Zur's will be with her official chapter on her own wedding, I'm only doing one of the cousins and that's why it's not 13), so I'll begin and there will be a chapter for each kid in the order that they were born. Which means first up is Aoife and Heimdall.**

**I'll also be posting year dates at the beginning, so you all can start visualizing when it all takes place in comparison to each other without having to go through a ton of connections back to the original story, which would be ineffective and take up time. Yep. **

**There's also the 'pre-face' in this chapter too, which is you follow the Invisible, I posted as a 'hey look the story's up' thing and all :) Enjoy, and see the bottom note.**

**It's great to be back! **

* * *

Preface-2022 (A month after chapter 59 in The Invisible)

Jack checked every room in the castle. First he checked their bedroom, then the kitchens, and even her least favorite place- the bowels of the school, but he could just not find his wife.

"Jamie- you seen Elsa anywhere?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

Jamie looked up, and ran a hand through his hair. "This morning, yeah. She left the castle. Haven't seen her since."

"Gosh darn it." Jack shook his head, "Where does she think she's going?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Jamie sucked in a breath, "That's awkward."

As he spoke, the front door swung open, and Elsa walked into the room. She saw Jack and paused, but quickly regained her posture.

"Jack!" She purred, "Sorry I didn't tell you, but I had an errand to make today." She said, and kissed him.

"What kind of errand?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing important." She said, trying to get around him with a large and bulky satchel.

"Uh-uh. I know you better than that, dear." He said, and swiftly confiscated the bag. Elsa gave a long sigh.

"Fine, I took a little trip down to the castle to recollect some things of mine." She admitted with a shrug. Jack dropped the bag.

"You robbed the castle?" He gaped at her. Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"No. I moved my rightful belongings from one home to another." She said.

"And they just let you in the door to loot their displays?" Jack gaped.

"Well not exactly…" Elsa muttered, and Jack dumped the contents of the bag onto a little fainting couch near the entrance. He moaned and shook his head.

"These things aren't exactly inconspicuous items, Else." He said, but couldn't help laughing in spite of himself. This was something he would do and Elsa would be yelling at him for, in any other situation. The reversal was downright hilarious.

She had taken the linens that had previously been on their bed, right down to the throw pillows. She had taken an ornate and probably thousand-dollar egg that had been her grandmother's. Her silver set of brush and hand mirror. Heimdall's baby blanket. A set of wooden reindeer toys from her childhood. A little picture frame with her parents, herself, and Anna. And finally-

"Ohh! Is that a photo album?" Lila said walking by and picking up the large tome.

"Don't encourage it." Jack groaned, "Elsa just robbed the castle!"

"But it's a photo book!" Lila whined, and Jack sighed. They all knew her obsession with photo books. Her whole family did. Jack, upon their firs meeting, had sat through nearly four hours of leafing through photo books.

"This one is from the castle and our life." Elsa said fondly, her fingers running over the engraving of 'Elsa and Jack Frost' written on the front.

"That was on display right in front. Elsa, if they don't notice anything else, they'll for sure notice that gone." He twiddled his thumbs.

"They can get over it." Elsa said, "If they didn't photocopy the pages already then they're just idiots." She motioned for Lila to sit with her. Lila took the book in her hands, and then gave a wide smile, but did not open it.

"Jack, come sit with us." She beckoned to her ancestor. Jack gave a grumpy frown, but sat by his wife. Elsa squeezed his hand.

"Where to start?" Lila asked.

"This is a story that doesn't need to be told start to finish. We can begin anywhere you want."

Jack and the Weddings (Part 1)

Just as Elsa was about to open to the front page, something caught Lila's eye.

"Weddings? As in plural?" She asked.

"Ah, that would be our children and Anna's kid's wedding pictures."

"Start there." Lila commanded, and Jack winced. Elsa gave him a sideways glance with a smirk.

"Yes that is a perfect place to start." She agreed. Lila studied the first set of pictures. Heimdall's and Aoife's wedding. She frowned.

"Why is the color scheme red, champagne, and deep purple? Not that I'm trying to insult their choices, but it just…"

"Oh, ask Jack about that one." Elsa said, "Jack dear, why don't you tell Lila why all the linens are purple?"

Jack put on a fake grin. "About that…"

Heimdall and Aoife-1886

Elsa gave a groan. Had she specifically told the triplets NOT to go anywhere near the main ballroom where they were busy setting up for a royal wedding? Yes, yes of course she had! Did the three-year-olds listen at all? No, of course not!

Well, they were only three, one side of her reasoned. That perhaps could be excused. It was Wynter and Izo's fault for letting them anywhere near that part of the castle! One would think that a pair of ten year old boys wouldn't be quite so careless.

She wasn't even sure how the triplets managed to get into the room to begin with! That door wasn't exactly made of foam. And she had found her twin boys in the kitchens, raiding the generous amounts of food for the feast for cookies and ice cream. Figures.

And now, she thought with a low groan, she'd have to wash all of the linens for the tables once again. Had they already been on the table, perhaps no harm would have been done. Instead, the were apparently still in the very toddler accessible box in which her three boys had barfed into, spilled their milk all over, and smeared the remnants of lunch upon. She felt no guilt as she angrily put them into their rooms for a very long time out.

She did, however, feel stress as she balled the linens in her hand and marched the trailing gather through the castle. The wedding was tomorrow and it took forever to wash things in this kind of place. She called down a servant and pushed the ball of white stained cloth into the bucket and poured bleach all over it. She then put the lid over it, gave the stick to the servant, and left her to do her job of cleaning.

Jack returned into the castle not a moment after Elsa left the room. He had just gotten his newly ordered purple shirt for ostentatious occasions, and had managed in just a couple minuets to spill mustard all over. He knew that if Elsa saw, she'd flip because it was expensive and he shouldn't be so careless, so he hurried down to the laundry area. He was pleased to find the laundry bucket already set up, and without looking to see what was inside, threw his shirt in and shut the lid. He turned the corner and disappeared right as the servant returned from her bathroom break and continued stirring, no knowledge of the extra item that had been thrown into the mix.

The next morning, the servant's shriek could be heard all the way throughout the castle. Elsa with her supersonic mother hearing, hurried down to the room at once.

"It's purple!" The servant cried, horrified. Elsa grasped at the once white linens, now stained lilac.

"How did this happen?" Elsa demanded, "Did someone plan to sabotage the wedding?" She demanded. The servant took in a sharp breath as she pulled out Jack's purple shirt from the bottom of the bin. Elsa's fury resounded through the whole castle.

"JACK FROST!" She screamed at her husband, who was chilling with Wynter and Izo in their bedroom.

"Hello dear…" Jack greeted, unsure of what he did this time to upset his wife. She threw the purple shirt at him. He un-balled it and gulped. She knew he had ruined it within a couple moments.

"Look, so I wanted to eat a hot dog and I guess I spilled- but honey look! No more stains!" He said, "Although it is a little lighter purple than I recall…"

"What are you talking about?" She gaped at him. He frowned.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in return. She hoisted him up.

"I'm talking about you ruining the wedding!"

"I…what?" Jack startled back, and Elsa forcibly grabbed his shoulder and angrily steered him through the halls. People moved out of her way with wide as the fuming queen passed.

Elsa finally reached the laundry area and threw up her hands. "Those, Jack." Jack went over and fingered the linens. He shrugged.

"Purple wouldn't be my first choice either, but hey I mean-," He began but Elsa hit him. Hard.

"No! You washed your gosh-darn shirt with the once white linens and now they say we don't have time to re-whiten them and everything is closed for the wedding, not to mention how difficult it would be to find people seeing this much fabric, so now we have to continue on with _purple linens._" Jack was silent.

"I see the problem." He admitted.

"We cannot let Aoife know right away; she probably so nervous that if she sees this-,"

"Sees what?" The king and queen froze as the little red-head wandered past, peeking her head in at hearing her name. Her eyes widened at the sheets, and she said nothing.

"So…" Jack coughed, after Elsa roughly nudged him, "I may have accidentally washed a new purple shirt with the linens…" Jack said uneasily, kicking the sole of his shoe into the ground.

"Aoife, you have no idea how sorry I am. If your marriage falls to shambles because of a ruined wedding, we will all blame Jack willingly." Elsa said, and Jack shot her a nasty look.

"Really dear?" He gave a rough sigh.

"No, it's surprising for sure…" Aoife came into the room cautiously, her hair and makeup already perfect. She touched the sheets, running them through her hands, "But…I like purple."

"What?" Elsa blinked, and Aoife shrugged.

"I figure it's too late to change it, but that's okay. Purple's my favorite color." She said.

"Really dear, you don't have to pretend to be okay with this because of my husband's stupidity."

"I really am sorry." Jack offered his heartfelt apology. Aoife just smiled and shook her head.

"If I let a little thing like this ruin everything, I wouldn't make a very good queen one day, would I?" She asked. She gathered up the linens, "We should put them on the table. Everyone's complaining they can't put anything down unless we have these in there."

She left with a swish of her robes, and left Jack and Elsa speechless.

"She may be okay with it now, Jack, but perhaps it hasn't really hit her." Elsa warned.

"Oh Elsa, stop worrying. She'll be laughing about this later." He assured.

"How can you be so calm?" Elsa asked with a shake of her head.

"I'm a carefree spirit." He reminded, and took his wife's hand, "Let's go and help, dear?"

They helped Aoife throw the now purple cloths over all the tables, and Jack only winced a couple times at the clashing deep red with the light purple. It looked like some greater god had punched the whole room, leaving a nasty bruise.

Heimdall rolled in just as they were finishing. Jack saw his eldest son give a double take at the colors, and came up to his fiancée with a confused look.

"…Purple?" He asked, "I may not be an artist, but don't the colors sorta…not look good together?" He asked.

Elsa opened her mouth, but Aoife held up a hand.

"Well, I was looking around the room, and I decided that we didn't have enough color." She said. Heimdall ran a hand over his face.

"Couldn't you have just gotten more flowers?" He asked.

"Nope." She said with a confident shrug, "I think it looks great!" Heimdall glanced around the room, grimacing, and shook his head.

"Whatever you want dear. I guess." He gave one last odd look to the very mismatched room and rolled his eyes before exiting. Aoife sent jack a wink.

"I'll be sure to tell everyone that this was my idea, Jack." She said with a giggle.

"They may always require a royal clothes matcher for you after this." Jack warned, but with a laugh.

"I think I'll take my chances." Jack came up and gave her a hearty side-hug.

"You have just became my most favorite child in law ever." He announced. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm your only child-in-law. Unless Rin eloped with someone I don't know about." She commented.

"Shh…" Jack said, "Let's go find you a purple necklace to really tie the whole look together."

* * *

**I just love Aoife. So easy going...I have to say, if it was my wedding, I may have been in a ball crying in a corner. But hey, you know!**

**So, at the moment, I'll post the list I had from the previous votes in the order that they go in, but you can change that by voting to get what you want to see to the top! Nothing is set in stone! And you can also request scenes that you'd like to see, but I'm not guarenteed to do them, but chances are I will. **

**Because this was going to be longer, and I'm sure people still want to see more, I'm putting this in the middle. **

**CURRENT CHAPTER LIST**

**1) Zur/Nash first meeting**

**2) How Nevada Lost Faith**

**3) Anna's Reaction to A Fake Man Getting Her Sister Pregnant**

**4) Zur/Nash Wedding**

**5) Manson's death and afterlife Part 1 (Multi-part and will act as Jack Wedding are)**

**6) Jack Wedding Part 2: Rin and Kane**

**7) Winter and Izo Meeting Their Wives**

**8) Problems With Having a Magic School in a National Park**

**9) Kai and Eira falling in love**

**10) Lila's Lover**

**11) Nash/Zur Underworld Vacation**

**12) North/Val Meeting**

**So if you want to see a chapter up the list, vote for it.**

**But I also want thoughts on the chapters, not just only voting, because that's not fun.**

**Love you,**

**Frosty.**


	2. When Nash Met Zur

**So for sure not as updated quickly as The Invisible, but I do this when I have time. I am juggling two other fanfictions right now (Green Games and The Game is Called Death) so it's sorta a revoltuion between the three. Luckily soon I'll be finisihing the last chapter of The Game is Called Death, so I'll only have two to worry about! Well not worry, but you know! **

**So here is Azura and Nash's first meeting :) **

**Thanks to my reviewers: Kitsune Turner, emilyparrish, freezeon98, sub-zero bro, and watchmockavis. It's so good to see familiar faces again! **

**sub-zero bro: Just review when you can, it always makes me happy! **

* * *

When Nash Met Zur (Year 2020)

Atanacio Laveau, better known as Nash to those that saw his shadowy presence on occasion, had seen Azura before, long ago. It was snowing lightly in Arendelle when he arrived. He gave a little mutter; always snow here. It wasn't that he hated the cold…oh yes, he actually did. The eternal fires burning in his Hell kept his abode toasty and perfectly temperature, and here he was-trudging aimlessly through the snow to find the one little house he'd been summoned to.

The year was 1875, and there was a full moon out. He gave a little salute to Manson, the resident man in the moon, just as a friendly hello. Manson didn't talk much, and he'd only met the man once back when he took this job. It's been more than a hundred years since that, though, and he hadn't heard him give a speck of a sound since.

The night was dark and there were the occasional whiny of a horse or bark of a dog somewhere in the town, but other than that, it was a nice and easy visit. What was even better, was the man he collected tonight was old and graying, dying silently in his sleep. Nash hated collecting people that died suddenly or violently- he'd collected the former King and Queen at the bottom of the ocean, and that had not been a fun swim for ether of them.

"But my children!" The queen had cried, "I can't leave them!"

"You're beyond their world now." Nash had said stoically, uneasily to the soaking wet queen, but his words were soft, sympathetic. Those that left children behind were the most heartbreaking.

This man, though, opened his eyes as soon as Nash touched his shoulder, blinking into the afterlife. He got up, and he left his body.

"Your wife," Nash noticed the elderly woman sitting in the rocking chair, holding her husband's hand. She looked like the type that made sweaters and cookies and always kept the wooden spoon in her hand like a weapon, "Do you want a moment with her before we leave?"

The man nodded, and went and kissed his wife's lips, wrinkly fingers tracing over her face, and he rested his forehead upon hers. Words of endearment and everlasting love were exchanged, and Nash tapped his foot a little impatiently. Humans were so romantic and all, and he was pretty sure a withered heart was part of his job. He'd loved his mother, he'd loved his younger sister, but those were long gone and moved on.

The man and he stepped outside, and the man's head snapped toward the castle. "Grim Reaper," He said suddenly, and Nash gave a grunt, pulling his hood up, "If I may…the queen was said to be in labor tonight."

"And?" Nash failed to see the importance.

"I work in the castle, sir, I'm a doctor. I was too sick to take this birth tonight, but I have been present for all the other children. As a man's final wish, I would be forever content to see the child and know it all went well and they are both healthy." He pleaded.

Nash looked at his watch. He had a couple minuets before the next pickup, and the man was quite sincere and polite. He came without a fight, unlike some.

"Fine." Nash sighed, and snapped his fingers. They evaporated in a thick black smoke, reappearing inside the Queen's bedchambers. He leaned to whisper to the man, "They cannot see us. We are merely spirits." That, of course, was untrue. They could not see the pair unless a person in the room believed wholeheartedly in the existence of a Grimm Reaper. That's how being a spirit in this world worked.

The room was quiet, though, just four people, and no one looked in their direction. It seemed like the person was writing a birth record for the King and Queen's newest member.

"It's spelled A-Z-U-R-A." The King said. Nash took a double take. He'd heard rumors that a winter spirit- Jack Frost- had disappeared off the board recently, and some said he'd become a king. That was ridiculous to him, until he saw Jack Frost perching on the edge of the bed now. He knew that if Jack turned, he would undoubtedly see them.

"Middle name?" The man asked.

"Maria." The queen responded, and Jack gave a shrug of his shoulders, clearly beyond caring the middle name of his daughter. The man wrote a bit then announced that his work was finished, and left. The queen asked Jack to go and fetch her some food, and thankfully Jack made an exit without noticing their presence. The queen rolled over and closed her eyes.

"There." Nash murmured, "All-where are you going?" His soft reply turned to a hissed question. The old man approached the bassinette and Nash followed with a roll of his eyes.

"Beautiful, perfect, and healthy." The old man announced, and Nash gave a disinterested glance into the crib, and saw the pink face of the baby.

"Fascinating, can we go now?" Nash asked, and the man nodded.

"Yes. I am content."

Nash whisked them away, and Jack re-entered feeling the warm spot that Nash moments ago occupied, but didn't think anything of it.

It was decades later, and Nash was still the King of the Underworld, as some may take it. Azura had grown up, became a winter spirit, and took careful watch and teach of her father's students in the school.

"Ramsey's on the roof!" There was a fourteen-year-old girl frantically tugging on her skirt, and Azura spun. The teen ran in all her snow gear to the west end of the court-yard, where Ramsey Abbott- a boy of only 11 from the lineage of Rizpah- was sitting half on the edge of the precipice to the roof, and half on a crudely made ice column that his friend Katie Gratz had goaded him onto. He was laughing and enjoying the amazed sounds that his friends were calling up to him from the bottom.

Azura saw it happening before it did. She was all the way on the other side, and she was not supernatural in the way that she could run a mile in a second. He was trying to get more onto the roof, but one foot slipped on the titled ice and his fingers frantically grasped at the edge, but ultimately, he fell.

Katie screaming broke the silence that surrounded the area after the sickening crunch and thud. Azura wasn't sure if she wanted to shake the girl until she stopped, and then ground her for life, or go to the boy first. The girl who had alerted her, grabbed Katie, leaving Azura to the other option. The boy was bleeding from the head, and his pulse was hardly there.

"Get away, all of you!" Azura cried as she lifted him up, one hand cradling his skull as she ran to the infirmary.

Someone had already ran ahead and told the nurse, and the girl was hyperventilating with fear when Azura arrived. The little girl was shooed away, and even Azura was banished to wait outside while a group of doctors and nurses flocked the boy.

Jack's first reaction was fueled by the blood on Azura's hands. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Spirits can't bleed!" He wheezed and Azura grabbed his hands.

"Spirits can't. It's not mine." She assured, and filled him in on the boy behind the door. Jack's face turned ashen.

"He's seen me do it, of course. I didn't think that they actually expected they'd be able to go on the roof as well." It was one of Jack's many vices; balancing on roofs.

"They're eleven and bored." Azura reasoned nervously, "They do a lot of stupid things."

"Stupid is pushing a Lego up your nose." Jack argued, "This is…" He shook his head, "He's going to die." He said softly. Azura shook her head frantically.

At that moment, the doctor opened the door and beckoned Jack in. Azura followed automatically, and she got a look, but was not pushed away.

"He's got a cracked head and a punctured lung, and we're pretty sure there's some internal bleeding. It's not looking good for him."

"But he's not dead yet, right?" Azura asked, and the doctor looked at her.

"He will tomorrow. There is really nothing we can do for him." Jack frowned hard, and stuck his hands in his pocket, bowing his head.

It meant that he had to write to the Abott family, and he'd had to make this sort of letter only two times before. Azura knew that Ramsey's death would haunt him, and that this letter would be hardest thing he'd do all year.

"I'll sit with him all night." Azura offered, looking at the darkening sky, "He shouldn't be alone when he…" She sucked in a hard breath; "I didn't get to him in time." She lamented.

The doctor gave her a relieved smile, "I think deep down, if he knew you were here, he'd appreciate it."

Night fell and Azura took her watch beside his bed. His little heartbeat was so fragile, fluttering, and more than once, Azura thought it was his end. She refused to believe it though. She wasn't going to sit with him until he died, he was going to sit with him all night and keep him alive with everything she could, so that in the morning, they would see he wasn't a lost cause.

It was nearly 3 A.M and his heartbeat had been gradually fading since midnight. Azura stared at his wispy blonde hair and pudgy cheeks, still very baby-like. She slicked back his hair, and frosted her hands a little to give his forehead a temporary relief from the intense heat he was battling.

There was a shadow out of the corner of her eye, and she at first wondered if Katie- who had been knocking on the door all night- had found a way to sneak in. It wasn't impossible, and the girl was bright and inventive for her age.

Instead, it was a man she'd never met before. Not necessarily a man, but more like a young adult hardly past the age of 21. He was tall and skinny, although most of his figure was obscured by a heavy black cloak. He had forest green eyes upon a freckled and pale face, with a few dark circles under his eyes. His hood was raised, but Azura could still see some golden locks hanging nearly in his eyes. Her observation took only one second, and she stood so suddenly her chair landed on the floor with a clatter.

She could guess who he was, if his scythe on his back like a sheathed weapon were not clues enough.

"You can't take him!" She didn't know exactly what she was doing, except protecting the boy. The Grim Reaper was too surprised to do anything to begin with as the small woman attacked him back against a wall with two daggers made of ice imbedded in the excess fabric of his hood.

He stared at her in shock. Never before had he been accosted, and by a woman of all things!

"You will not take this child." She repeated, as if finally realizing her actions, and wrapping her arms around herself, but protectively at the foot of the child's bed.

"Is he your son?" That was Nash's first reaction, before she fought so fiercely. The girl shook her head, "Cousin? Brother? Relative? Godchild?" Nash listed off a few, but the girl kept shaking her head.

"Does it matter?" She finally asked in frustration, "Leave."

He narrowed his eyes, "Woman, it doesn't work like that." He sighed, but he had to admit he was overcome with a whole slew of mixed emotions right now. Shock, respect, admiration, irritation, and something that made his heart thud to an usual tune. Attraction. The more he looked at her, the more the male hormones that had been dormant for a very long time sped into gear, and he felt a rising heat to his face. He didn't have to ask if she was a spirit, he could see that she was not living anymore with just a educated glance to her. That made the attractive rise, because he wasn't stupid enough to fall in love with a mortal.

"Did I ask you if it worked like that?" She demanded, "Because I don't really care. Now if you know what's good for you, you'll leave before I do something!" Her threat was weak, but honorable.

Nash glanced at the boy, so tiny, on the bed. "What happened to him?"

"Fell from a roof."

Nash narrowed his eyes. "If my rumor collectors are true, this is a school. What kind of school lets the students fall from roofs?" He asked candidly, and the woman's eyes blazed.

"Its not like this has ever happened before!" She defended, her hands waving around, "Now go, or else he'll die!" She pleaded.

"He'll die with or without me here. If you want his soul to go to heaven, I wouldn't be making such rash demands." He said, shrugging.

The woman rolled her thumbs. "What do you want?" She asked.

"His soul." Nash replied with a look at her.

"No besides that. Money, jewels, magic…anything. I hear you can save people." She whimpered.

"I did that once, and it was because it was the President of the United States, and that's a whole different story." Nash said.

"I've heard miracle stories of people dying then coming back to life. What do you say to that?" She demanded. Nash wrinkled his nose.

"Not me. Minions with weak hearts." He said.

"But you can, you can save people." She clarified, and Nash rubbed the bridge of her nose. His growing feeling of attraction was unsettling him, and it was clear that this was not going to be easy.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Then for the love of God, save him." She said, pointing, "And I'll give you anything."

Nash raised his eyes. He looked at her face. Her eyes were bright and blue. Her hair was snow white or like the shimmering stars, perfectly straight and shining. Her nose was adorable, and he jumped in his mind at admitting such things, but that was not the piece de resistance. Her lips were moist and he found his eyes drawn there, no matter where he tried to advert his eyes to, they always wandered back to there.

And there was a familiarity to everything that he saw, and it unnerved him.

"My father is Jack Frost. He's quite high up in the hierarchy of spirits, and really if you just-," She was blabbering on, trying to save this kid that she seemingly hardly knew. Why did Jack Frost being her father ring a bell in his mind?

Either way, he blurted out something that he thought he would never say. "Come on a date with me and the kid lives."

The shock on the woman's face was probably mirroring his own face.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes, "A date." She repeated slowly, as if she were imagining things. Nash nodded, too afraid to speak.

"That's all it takes?" She asked, "Just a date? No funny business on it either?" She asked slyly, and Nash felt offended.

"I'm an honorable man. Not a man of this era. I wouldn't ever! I mean not if you…unless you…" He trailed off, cussing at himself mutely, and pushed to the boy. His fingers slipped through his chest, and he felt the place where he was bleeding and dying. It took only about half-an-hour of silence on both their parts before he looked up. The comment was still stinging on his face, and he realized it had been eons since he blushed.

"He'll live now?" The woman asked, her hand on his chest millimeters away from his own. He jumped back, nodding.

"Yes." He said, pulling his hood up to hide his embarrassment, "Can you get to New Orleans next week at noon? At the most famous graveyard?" He asked.

She glanced at him. "Yes, I can." She agreed, and he turned to leave, "Don't you want to know my name?" She called out. Nash turned, about to ask, but realization struck him like a bolt of lightning.

"I already know it, Azura Marie Frost."

* * *

**Aaannnnd now Zur thinks Nash is a stalker or something XD There will be chapter on their first date too, don't worry! **

**Also, if anyone wants to see what he looks like, go onto my profile and find the Invisible Fanart folder link and you'll find him there! Yay! **

**CHAPTER LIST: **

**How Nevada Lost Faith**

**Anna's Reaction to A Fake Man Getting Her Sister Pregnant**

**Zur/Nash Wedding**

**Manson's death and afterlife Part 1 (Multi-part and will act as Jack Wedding are)**

**Jack Wedding Part 2: Rin and Kane**

**Winter and Izo Meeting Their Wives**

** Problems With Having a Magic School in a National Park**

** Kai and Eira falling in love**

** Lila's Lover**

** Nash/Zur Underworld Vacation**

** North/Val Meeting**

**Nash/Zur Graveyard Date**

**Introducing Elsa to the Other Guardians**

**Elsa's Choice to Become a Guardian**

**Review if you like! **


End file.
